Anything For You
by Hannah-Hurricane
Summary: my newest story, involving a fiery red head, a metamorphmagus, a werewolf, an escaped convict, and the chosen one.     my summary is lame, but my story as not. just read and find out for yourself.


Chapter 1

July 30th, 1995

Order of the Phoenix Head Quarters

"Juliana, could you come help set the table?" Molly Weasley's voice echoed into the living room.

"Coming mam" I called back closing my book and setting it on the coffee table before making my way downstairs towards the kitchen.

I grabbed the handful of dishes and summoned the silverware towards the table. We were celebrating the arrival of the Harry Potter, who was due to arrive any moment.

"Good evening Miss Evans how are you?" Professor Lupin asked taking a seat at the table.

"I've told you time after time Professor, it's Ana, Miss Evans makes me feel so old, but I'm doing perfectly fine." I answered. "How are you feeling?"

My last name is Evans as in yes Lilly Evans, I Juliana Rose Evans being her only mistake; made the summer before her fifth year with the muggle boy down the street. Her mother, my grandmother said she would raise me as her own until Lilly finished school, which she did, and that no one had to know. My father ran as soon as he found out about me, but his mother Audrey was thrilled to have a little girl to take care of, so after my mother and step father were killed by lord voldemort I moved in with her. I happily lived with her until the summer of my third year when she was killed trying to protect me from the werewolf Fenier Grayback. He was after me trying to hurt my half brother, which at the time had no idea I existed, until his first year of Hogwarts. Shortly after my Grandmother Audrey's death I moved in with Molly and Arthur Weasley at the burrow over the summers I wasn't in school which was nice because I was and still am, very close friends with Bill and Charlie.

"Well you know how the full moon affects me even a few days after, but other than that I'm doing just fine. And Juliana like I've told you, I was never your professor so Lupin or Remus is just fine." He answered chuckling; still not using the nickname I prefer to be called.

"Of course, Lupin, well I have some pepper up potions upstairs if you'd like. I'm sure they'll make you feel at least a little better." I told him setting the final seat.

I only knew about Remus' "furry little problem" as Sirius liked to call it, because Molly had asked me to assist in healing him after his transformations when she was busy. Which was fine with me because I was training to become a healer and I could use all the practice, at first Remus was skeptical about having a fourteen year old help out a _dangerous creature _like himself, but I reassured him that he was of no danger to me.

I pulled a chair over to the cabinet so I could pull out the glasses that I couldn't reach I managed to get all of them out except for the last one, I tried even standing on my tip toes but I still could not reach the last glass.

"Here let me get that" Remus offered placing a steadying hand on my back and grabbing the glass with his other arm. "No one needs the healer getting hurt." He chuckled.

"Thanks" I said as my face reddened.

"Oiy, Ana quit blushing, it's not that hot in here" Sirius joked sitting at the table along with a few other order members, including Moody, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Shacklebot.

"Shut your face Sirius," I laughed taking my seat next to Bill.

"How have you been Bill?" I asked.

"Very well, I recently got a raise from Gringots the other day"

"That's wonderful; do you happen to know when Dumbledore and my brother are expected to arrive?" I asked as we heard the door open followed by the storming of footsteps down the stairs.

"I would guess by the noise Ron, Fred and George are making in there, now." He laughed as we got up to go greet Harry.

As Bill predicted, Harry had arrived and was surrounded by the red heads of Ron, Fred and George, with Ginny and Hermione standing to the side waiting patiently on the stairs. I watched from the kitchen door with Sirius as everyone else said their hellos and such. Molly ushered everyone into the kitchen for dinner.

"You aren't going to walk past your two favorite people without saying hi are you Mr. Potter?" I asked laughing putting my arm around Sirius' shoulder.

"Juliana, Sirius! I was worried you guys weren't here I couldn't see you" Harry answered hugging us both.

"Ana does tend to blend in with the other Weasley's, it's the hair." Sirius said ruffling my hair.

"I'm going to the restroom, but I'll talk to you more later Harry." I said making my way down the hall as Sirius led Harry into the kitchen.

I used the restroom and combed out my hair quickly wanting to hurry down to the kitchen before the boys ate all the food. But I bumped into someone outside of the kitchen knocking myself down.

"My, my you look like your mother more and more each day Juliana." I heard Severus Snape's drawl of a voice above me as he offered his hand to help me up.

"Thank you professor Snape, but I would have to disagree; I defiantly got more of my father's traits except for my hair."

"And the temper" Remus interjected opening the kitchen door for us to enter. "Are you alright Juliana?"

"Yes thank you." I answered noticing the glare Remus was receiving from Snape.

I chuckled inwardly to myself taking my seat next to Bill again, digging into the delicious food Molly prepared for tonight, and listening in to the conversations around me. After dinner I helped Molly clear the dishes as Ginny and Hermione washed them in the sink.

"You are blossoming in to quiet the young lady, Juliana, hasn't anyone caught your eye?" Molly questioned me as we handed the last of the dishes to the girls.

"Why thank you, and no, no boy has caught my eye." I told her, which wasn't a complete lie because no 'boy' had caught my eye, Remus was in no way a boy, he was fourteen years older than me and my step dad's best friend, thus the reason no one could know I was madly in love with him and had been since I was thirteen. It was most likely after healing him for the first time that I fell in love; It was something about the way he was concerned about me being hurt when he was obviously in pain, but yes I know nothing will ever come of it. The only people who know my secret are Sirius and Tonks, and they've promised not to tell.

I bid them goodnight and made my way up to the bedroom I shared with Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Hello Ana banana, are the girls still cleaning?" Tonks asked me sitting up on her bed.

"No, they finished up and are in Harry's and Ron's room chatting until Molly ushers them out." I smiled changing into my pjs.

"So that was that a blush or was it just hot in the kitchen earlier?" Tonks joked jumping on the foot of my bed next to me.

"I can't help it; he just has that effect on me." I sighed.

"You should try moving on, you can't wait forever." She advised.

"You know what happened last time; I tried that during my last year at Hogwarts, and Bill and I finally got back to being best friends after two years of not talking and Molly still asks when we'll change our minds and just get married."

"Well maybe she's right Bill and you do get along?" Tonks pushed.

"As friends, but we just aren't right for each other, I kept wishing he was Remus and I couldn't hurt Bill anymore."

"I understand completely, I just hate seeing you like this"

"Me too Tonks, me too." I sighed laying down glaring at the ceiling. "Maybe one day I'll just get the courage to tell him how much I care?"

"Who knows, maybe he'll ravish you right there on the spot." Sirius laughed from the doorway.

"You know it's rude to barge into a lady's room?" Tonks snapped.

"Shut it Nymphadora" he smirked resulting in her tackling him to the ground.

"You two cut it out!" I yelled noticing the blood they were causing each other to lose.

My palms began sweating and my knees where giving out, I hated that blood had that effect on me. I crumbled to the floor as the tears streamed down my face; my breathing had been steadily becoming more frantic. I had barely noticed some one come through the door, or the loud crack that emitted from someone's wand separating the cousins.

"Come on Juliana, let's get you out of here" I heard a soothing voice say before I succumbed to the darkness that was begging to take over.

I was awoken by a moist rag being dabbed onto my forehead. I looked up to find gorgeous amber eyes flecked with tiny gold flakes throughout.

"What happened, what time is, where the hell am I?" I asked in one breath.

"Calm down, it's a little after four in the morning, and you're in my room." Remus answered "and to what happened you had a panic attack while Tonks and Padfoot were wrestling in your room."

"Oh" was all I could answer.

"You want to tell why you had a panic attack over that, it's not like they don't fight on a regular basis?"

"It just snapped something inside my head, and reminded me of some old memories is all."

"Do you need me to help you to your room?" he asked worried etched upon his face.

"No, I can make it" I said walking to the door. "Oh and thank you, you know for taking care of me."

"Any time" he smiled as I turned and walked up the flight of stairs to my room.

I entered my room to find Tonks sitting on her bed crying while Sirius was attempting to comfort her.

"Why are you still awake you two?" I asked lying down on my own bed and pulling the covers to my chin.

"Ana banana you're alright!" Tonks expressed lying in my bed beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just try not to bloody each other up next time okay?" I asked moving the blankets so she could get under them.

Whenever one of us had been upset we always shared a bed, she was my first and only female friend. I met her on the train ride to Hogwarts she was a second year and some of the Slytherins had been picking on her, when I told them to fuck off. Later that night after I had been sorted into Gryffindor said Slytherins decided to 'put me in my place' is how they put it, so I limped towards my common room but almost passed out when Tonks found me. She insisted that I should stay with her in her dorm, so I did and thus beginning the trend of bed sharing when we've been hurt or are upset.

I awoke the next morning to Tonks running her fingers through my hair.

"So I noticed you talk in your sleep." She smiled down at me.

"Oh really, I think you're lying." I laughed pushing her off the bed.

"That wasn't very nice," she grumbled from the floor.

"I love you too Tonks." I smiled before throwing my feet onto the cold floor.

I decided against changing out of my pajamas, even though it was freezing. As Tonks and I raced to the kitchen for breakfast, I happened to fall, not her the clumsy one but me, and the door I landed in front of just so happened to be the same door I had left from the night before. I'm guessing he heard me fall because I was now looking up at his feet.

"Well good morning professor, did you know these floors were comfortable?"

"I'm afraid I did not, I'll take your word on that though." He said suppressing a laugh.

"You're allowed to laugh you know, you have a nice laugh." I stated without thinking. "I mean, just never mind."

"Well thank you Juliana, now I think it's time for breakfast." He said laughing while helping me to my feet.

"Nice shorts Ana," Sirius laughed causing me to blush, and I could swear there was a trace of blush on Remus' cheeks as well.

"I figured I'd take on your role of being a whore today, hope you don't mind." I smirked.

"No I don't mind at all, you should try helping my friend moony here, it's been far too long since he's gotten any." He barked.

I glared at him before glancing to Remus to see his reaction. He was defiantly blushing now, so I decided to take a chance and raised my eyebrows suggestively, which caused him to choke on his saliva.

"Oh come on professor I'm not that repulsive am I?" I retorted before I could stop myself.

"No, no, it's just you're a little young don't you think." He coughed trying to regain his breath.

"I was only joking," I said.

"Of course, how could I think for even a second that someone like you would be interested in me?" He smiled.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you have plenty of women dropping at your feet." I smiled before sprinting down to the kitchen.

Had I just flirted with Remus and he actually flirted back? I thought to myself as I fixed myself a bowl of cereal before sitting down at the table.

"Aren't you cold dear?" Molly asked fixing herself a cup of tea.

"Oh, no I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." I smiled at her before losing myself in my thoughts once more.

"Hey sis, it's almost time to take off are you going like that?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sorry I was off in my own little world I'll go change now." I answered him rushing upstairs and throwing on a t-shirt and sweats.

I raced back down just in time to jump in the car, as we made our way to King's Cross. After unloading the vast amount of luggage we walked through the barrier with the kids, our dog snuffles and all. I hugged all the kids before making my way over to Harry.

"Have fun this year, and write as soon as you can, If you want to that is." I said hugging him to me. "I'll miss you little brother."

"Even though I'm almost a foot taller than you, I'll miss you to littler big sister."

"I love you, be careful try not to get involved with voldemort this year will you?"

"I'll stay away from him if he stays away from me." Harry laughed.

"Good bye."

"Bye Ana."

And like that he was off again for another year of Hogwarts; the house would once again be quiet at least until Christmas. I planned on heading back and enjoying my last few days off in the library at Grimauld.


End file.
